


錯怪(超級短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	錯怪(超級短H)

風丸他就在了今天的時候，風丸他就不小心就見到了豪炎寺他做了一些不是太好的事情的，就有些怪了豪炎寺他令到了房間變得這樣的(變得風丸他喜歡又不喜歡的样子)所以在了最後的的時候，就发现了豪炎寺他的，是為了風丸他開心的，所以令到風丸他就有些不開心，並錯怪豪炎寺他的，因此豪炎寺他就見了風丸他好可愛又有些不開心的样子，所以就豪炎寺他同了風丸他就講：我沒有生氣，你不要這样，好嗎？風丸他：好啊，那我保償给了你，你想要什麼的，豪炎寺他就講：好啊，那我要你，你同了我一起做好嗎？之後風丸他就講：好啦，你那想要我，那我們就在這裡開始做，風丸他們就開始做了幾次，並風丸他們也做了十分之好多次的，而令到了風丸他們也過了一個十分之好的日子的。


End file.
